Happiness On The Same Earth
Happiness on the same Earth (同じ地球のしあわせに Onaji Chikyū no Shiawase ni?) is Nana Realight's image song and first hear at episode 8 of Pretty Rhythm : Tail Of Muse. Lyrics Short ver. Rōmaji= Seijaku ga yoake wo naderu Sōgen wo wataru kaze no yō ni Koko kara mieru sora ga Tōi kuni no yūyake ni tokete yuku Onaji kono chikyū ni dakare, ai wo shiru hito Yasashī kimochi sekaijū he to, todokeatte Hohoemu tabi dareka ga, shiawase ni naru Sore wa me no mae no kiseki, wasurenai de ite Kokoro ni, evergreen |-| Kanji= 静寂が夜明けを撫でる 草原を渡る風のように ここから見える空が 遠い国の夕焼けに溶けてゆく 同じこの地球に抱かれ　愛を知る人 優しい気持ち世界中へと　届けあって 微笑むたび誰かが　しあわせになる それは目の前の奇跡　忘れないでいて 心に、evergreen |-| English= The silence pats the dawn like a wind that crosses by the grassland As I see the sky from here a sunset in a far land is melting Those who know love are embraced in this same Earth So deliver this kind feelings through the world As you smile, someone becomes happy That's a miracle in front of your eyes, so don't forget it To your heart, evergreen Full Song Rōmaji= Seijaku ga yoake wo naderu Sōgen wo wataru kaze no yō ni Koko kara mieru sora ga Tōi kuni no yūyake ni tokete yuku Onaji kono chikyū ni dakare, ai wo shiru hito Yasashī kimochi sekaijū he to, todokeatte Hohoemu tabi dareka ga, shiawase ni naru Sore wa me no mae no kiseki, wasurenai de ite Seseragi, tori-tachi no uta Seimei no nukumori ga yorisotte Tayutau mori no kozue, katasumi ni hitohira wo kanjiau Onaji kono chikyū ni, dakare nemuri yuku hito Arasoi kara tokihanatareta, kiyoi kokoro Omoi wo hase ashita to, tsunagatte iru Shinji negaiaeru yume ni, sono mi wo yudanete Dore dake nagai toki, konna ni harukana hibi wo Ikasare, mamorarete kita to Sukitōru hoshi ni, hagukumu eikyū wo kasaneyō Onaji kono chikyū ni dakare, ai wo shiru hito Yasashī kimochi sekaijū he to, todokeatte Hohoemu tabi dareka ga, shiawase ni naru Sore wa me no mae no, shinji negai atta yorokobi Wasurenai de ite Kokoro ni, evergreen |-| Kanji= 静寂が夜明けを撫でる 草原を渡る風のように ここから見える空が 遠い国の夕焼けに溶けてゆく 同じこの地球に抱かれ　愛を知る人 優しい気持ち世界中へと　届けあって 微笑むたび誰かが　しあわせになる それは目の前の奇跡　忘れないでいて せせらぎ　鳥たちのうた 生命の温もりが寄り添って たゆたう森の梢　片隅にひとひらを感じあう 同じこの地球に抱かれ　眠りゆく人 あらそいから解き放たれた　清い心 思いを馳せ明日と　繋がっている 信じ願いあえる夢に　その身をゆだねて どれだけ長い時　こんなに遥かな日々を 生かされ　守られてきたと 透き通る星に　育む永久をかさねよう 同じこの地球に抱かれ　愛を知る人 優しい気持ち世界中へと　届けあって 微笑むたび誰かが　しあわせになる それは目の前の　信じ願いあった喜び 忘れないでいて 心に、evergreen |-| English= The silence pats the dawn like a wind that crosses by the grassland As I see the sky from here a sunset in a far land is melting Those who know love are embraced in this same Earth So deliver this kind feelings through the world As you smile, someone becomes happy That's a miracle in front of your eyes, so don't forget it The birds' songs babbles and the warmth of life snuggles Treetops of the forest floats, and the cornering flat peoples feels them Those who go sleep are embraced in this same Earth Let those with pure hearts free from these fights Those who think for tomorrow are also connected Trust your wish that you'll meet your dream, and surrender your body How much in this long time, and by the day-by-day so far you protect peoples who you kept alive The transparent star will forever nurture once again Those who know love are embraced in this same Earth So delivers this kind feelings through the world As you smile, someone becomes happy That's a joy you wished and everyone believed in front of your eyes So don't forget it To your heart, evergreen Category:BellRose~ Category:Image songs